Vampire Inside
by PrissRei
Summary: How will she deal with the vampire inside her? And the one that captivates her? Can she be truly accepted for who and what she is or shunned because of it? Rating subject to change depending on how the story ends up coming out ;;
1. Chapter 1

The raven haired girl curled her lip in mild disgust at her most recent act. Having acted on her hunger and finally fed off of a living being after months of avoiding it with the blood packs she kept well hidden thanks to her blue haired friend. Wiping the errant blood from the corner of her mouth she watched the young girl she had feed off of stand up and look around fairly confused. Mostlikely wondering what she was doing in the darkened alley away from the street lights and any likely mugger. Violet eyes watched as she the girl made her way back towards the throng of Tokyo night life with some relief that she was relatively safe and having no clue that the raven haired beauty that had captivated her attention had used her to feed like one would use livestock.

Turning around abruptly she moved quickly across the roof top she had been standing on. Jumping easily the few stories to the ground and mingling with the Tokyo nightlife herself as she headed back towards her home. Giving a soft growl as she felt someone coming up behind her, she turned quickly to look at the figure dressed in a black trench coat and hat pulled down over its face. Knowing by the scent that the one she was looking at wasn't a normal human, and someone she knew. Giving a soft sigh and turning around with a mild move of her head telling the person to follow along. "What do you want Shadow?"

A soft chuckle came from behind her, only to come closer as the figure came to walk next to her companionably. "Just wondering what my loveable 'sister' was doing out on a night like this with no one on her arm."

Curling her lip lightly the woman turned towards the figure her eyes flashing red for a moment in warning before she growled lightly knowing the vampire inside of her wanted more. Was still barking so to speak at the end of its chains demanding more fresh blood. "Just.. Walking around what else would I being doing?" She shrugged slightly as they neared her home not feeling the need to explain why she was out*

"So that young woman that stumbled slightly from the alley way a few blocks away; with your scent on her. Granted not intimately but still on her, as if you had your arms around her and were rather close to her tonight." Tilting his head to the side he studied her seeing the signs of the vampire wanting free, wanting to roam freely in the night off of its chains that held it so tightly in check.

"Don't worry about it brother dearest. I gave in to a bit of temptation, bit into a succulent young woman's neck. Left her with no memory of me just of a wonderful night with an excellent lover." Hanging her head a bit she sighed again thinking of who she would have rather bit but didn't dare not knowing how the other would react after finding out the truth. Knowing only that Shadow and Usagi knew her secret, because they were the same as her.

Arching an eyebrow the man next to her looked at her with serious eyes for a moment before he motioned up the stairs that led to her home. Starting up them as he thought for a moment. "You keep the vampire in you under a good lock and key. But one of these days it will rebel when you least expect it. Your strong willed Rei, but I fear that you hate a part of you that you became willingly so to speak to help Usagi."

"Who said I willingly became what I am. No one willingly chooses to become a vampire, a creature of the night, that forces them to hide things from their friends in fear of them hating them or being too scared to act normal around them. Sure they accepted you into the fold like they have just about anyone else Usagi brought around. But that doesn't mean they'll accept me and Usagi the way we are." Snarling lightly at the small streak of fear that coiled its way in her heart she shook her head as she sat down on the temple stairs. "I don't doubt in the least that they suspect something already since me and Usagi spent about a month avoiding sunlight before you came along and helped with that."

"I originally came along to kill the vampires I heard about running around freely in Tokyo. I followed you both around for a couple of weeks before I made myself known it wasnt hard to see that you two were fledglings and left on your own with no training what-so-ever by your sire." Shaking his head slightly he leaned against one of the nearby posts pulling his hat off as his neko ears swayed slightly in the wind. Giving a soft sigh he glanced over at her with kind eyes that usually stayed hidden. "When I approached Usagi intent on ending her existence before I got to know her. I was rather surprised when you attacked me; not with fangs and claws like other vampires would but with a fire ball. It threw me off balance. Even more so when Usagi asked you to stop and explained everything to me while you growled loud enough to rival an hunting cat."

Shrugging slightly she leaned back to look up at the stars, a small smile playing about her lips at how she had almost killed the man she had come to love like a brother when she realized he was out to kill her princess. "You left me little choice but to intervene. Being the second one to try and take Usagi out when she did no harm... when it was me basicly taking lives because she couldnt bring herself to do it. Me who had tried to help her when I had not an idea what to do. When she asked you for help I couldn't argue with her. I had watched you track her, and I had guessed me as well after the few times you made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It would have been rather rude to kill you after you stopped your attack on Usagi, didn't mean I had to like it."

Tilting his head to the side he nodded. "Aye, it was rather obviously you two we're clueless and running by the seat of your britches so to speak. I figured the scouts I had heard so much about would have taken care of you. I never thought though that the ones I was tracking were scouts. Usagi took 2 nights to convince me to teach you both about things your sire should have. She then took a couple of weeks to ask me to change you into the type of vampire I am. That can walk in the sun with no fear. With less weakness's then other vampires. I think it relieved her that it takes an exchange of blood right after drinking from your victim to change them as well."

Nodding in agreement the corners of the mikos mouth quirked upwards into a smile. "Yes that was a relief after you changed us a second time into being like you. We no longer had to come up with excuses on why we couldn't come out during the day. Or were sleeping most of the day away. And to know we weren't going to change the entire population of Tokyo into vampires. The help to get the demon inside under control was helpful as well. I was just sad the day Ami found out about Usagi and me. I thought she was going to run in fear for sure and tell the others."

"I doubt Ami will. She more or less believes its your choice to tell the others or not. She did help supply the blood packets for you two to drink from on emergency." Smiling slightly at her he shrugged. "And I believe if she was going to tell she would. If you would open your eyes Rei she's been more helpful then needed. And I highly doubt its from her being curious about the vampire inside. She looks at you differently then the others, even Usagi."

"Yes I know she does. I've caught her a few times. And thanks to my now far excellent hearing I've also heard her talking to herself. She likes and may even love me, but I've never looked at her in that way. Doubt I ever will, I work hard not to let her think there maybe more between us." Sighing softly she closed her eyes trying to block out the looks the other girl had given her. "She's a sweet kind hearted girl. One I would have usually went for before but not the one that has caught my eye since I've met her."

Grinning wickedly the neko poked her gently in the forehead, deciding to tease her since Usagi had informed him of how each of the scouts had met. "Rei are you going to tell me that the only one that has caught your eye since the beginning is Usagi?"

Snarling her lip upwards and trying to bite the offending finger poking her she growled softly. "No, not Usagi-baka. She brought out a protective side of me I didn't know I had." Rolling her eyes in disgust at the fact that what she was about ready to say was true she looked at him. "You've been in my mind you've seen a few of my thoughts you know of whom I speak. I will not say it out loud. Since I have no idea how to explain to her that the calico kitten that she found following her around was me. Thanks to a spell you put on me and Usagi. Allowing us to turn into a kitten for me and a bunny for her. And hell even a neko and bunny girl for her when we wish."

Holding up his hands in a defensive gesture he smiled ruefully. "Her idea not mine even though you seemed to enjoy it at the time and still do."

"Still doesn't seem right. I used to turn into the kitten and then sneak into Mako's apartment to be near her. Laying on her lap and dozing while listening her talk about a girl she liked. Only to have to stop when she told me that 'the shrine maiden had captured her heart and didn't know it'." Sitting forward and hanging her head she clenched her jaw a bit. "It hurt to hear that from her knowing she would probably never tell me face to face but had in all actuality confessed to me. I felt dirty to learn that under false pretenses. She was so happy to have the kitten as a pet she was telling each of us about it. Even wanting to show me her cute kitten," Clenching her jaw slightly as she stared at the ground almost daring it to open up and swallow her whole right then and there. "I held her when she cried after her kitten came up missing for good. Wanting nothing more then to escape and let her hold the small creature she had come to love and depend on for comfort."

Sighing softly he tilted his head to the side. "You never told her that the kitten was you?" Shaking his head slightly he came close to hitting himself. "Wait I forget you haven't told her anything about the vampirism. Just that the month and a half you avoided the sunlight like the plague was because of a doctors order to do so."

Nods a bit before standing. "Yes she doesn't know any better and I'd rather not tell her that the shrine maiden she's fallen for is in fact a vampire neko, and the kitten that ran away all in one." Turning and heading for the entrance to private quarters for her family she glances back at her 'brother'. "I'll talk to you later Shadow... I need some rest before it gets too late."

"Aye sister dearest. Rest well I will talk to you later I need to go see what Usagi had wanted to talk to me about before it gets to be too much later." Waving in farewell before disappearing from his currently location easily like he was never there Rei smiled before heading to bed not knowing that someone had been watching.

__________________________________________________

Opening her eyes in shock at the conversation between Rei and the man she couldn't believe her ears. How could Ami know and not tell her and the other scouts about Rei and Usagi being vampires and more. It now making more sense to her as to why the two spent so long making up excuses as to why they couldn't be out in the sun for the longest time. Her heart breaking a little at the deception of Rei actually being the kitten she had come to care for so much. Even cried over the loss of her. Shaking her head slightly the brunette moved towards the door of the temple wanting some answers as a stern look crossed her face. Not being too surprised when Rei opened the door with a growl. "Shadow I tho-... Oh Mako-chan. I thought you were at home."

Opening the door with purpose to yell at Shadow who she thought had left, had actually seen disappear she was shocked to see Makoto standing there before her. Wondering how she had missed the other woman. Having memorized her scent long ago loving the light flowery fragrance the girl wore. "I was out for a walk trying to clear my head some. I was having some trouble sleeping then I remembered this wonderful shrine maidens offer to come by anytime to talk since I had lost my _kitten_ I used to tell all my problems to." Tilting her head to see Rei's reaction to her explanation she grinned crookedly. "To my disappointment she wasn't home or asleep. I had gotten ready to leave when I saw heard someone heading for the this maidens home. Two voices infact I jumped back into the bushes and unabashedly listened to the two's conversation. And watch the man disappear suddenly as the maiden calmly walked back to her home."

Leaning against the door frame Rei hung her head slightly before stepping back slightly glancing up at the other woman she had come to know well over the years. "Would you like to come in Mako-chan? I'll answer any question you have for me as truthfully as I can. As long as you promise not to judge until you have all the facts."

Nodding slightly the brunette walked passed the miko taking her invitation to enter her home. Heading for the other woman's bedroom with already a million questions floating through her mind. "I can agree with that if you agree to my own term, that I will let you know about at the end."

Cocking her head to the side perplexed Rei nodded as she followed behind her. "I'll agree to that, but I hold the right to decide if the terms are unfair in any way."

"Alright that is fair enough." Taking a seat on the foot of Rei's bed she watched as her friend leaned back against the door frame of her now closed door. "First off I want the truth," Seeing Rei about ready to open her mouth she raised her hand. "About everything, the apparent vampirism, neko, and kitten. The whole story, Rei with leaving nothing out."

Nodding a bit knowing she was either gonna loose a friend and crush, or have a miracle happen and have her accept her the way she was. Her vampire crying roaring in her ears that it wanted a taste of the young woman's blood in front of her causing her to growl softly as her eyes flashed red briefly. "Alright I'll tell you everything, just no running until I'm finished please." As Makoto relaxed from where she had stiffened at the red glow to Rei's eyes she nodded wanting her friend to continue.

Closing her eyes slightly Rei took a moment to decide how to start, opening them and looking at Makoto as she began. "It was about 4 yrs ago when it all originally happened. Usagi and me went to visit a hot spring in the mountains since she won a contest to do so. While there Usagi got lost in the woods surrounding the hotspring. I went out to find her only to see her caught up in a strange mans arms. I about lost it when he dropped her she looked dead I tried to attack him only to black out and wake up a bit later with Usagi. Both of us were hungry and the food we were used to made our stomach's roll with disgust. After walking through the woods we came across some campers. It went black from there when it cleared both of the men were dead. Sporting two holes in their necks, neither me nor Usagi thought too much of it since we were no longer hungry. It was then we figured out by accident the sunlight hurt us just as dawn arrived. It was a trick to get home. Even tricker to come up with reasons for you guys as to why we couldn't go out in the sun.

We ran into Shadow, the one that was hear earlier, by accident. He was simply hunting the vampires that were running around wildly in Tokyo. Usagi managed to stop him and asked for his help, which he did a little bit unwillingly. We fed from him a couple of times and exchanged blood, which did a couple of different things. It made us immune to a few things usual vampires aren't and gave us a few powers we didn't have before. Like disappearing, it allowed us to walk in the sunlight with everyone else. No more lying to our friends. But the downfall that took time to control was a link that was now built between Usagi and Shadow and in turn me and Shadow. We can be in each others minds if we wished. Not really something we wanted and worked to build blocks for it. We can call each other if we need help.

Ami found out by accident about me and Usagi being vampires. She was walking home when she found me charming someone to feed off of. She caught me just as I was pulling the other girl into an alley way, and getting ready to bite into her neck whispering to her as my eyes continued to glow red. Ami called out to me causing me to stop. Made me release the other girl before explaining everything to her and calming her fears of me sending out millions of other vampires. After I told her it takes an blood exchange to change anyone. Shadow was the one that gave me and Usagi the power to change form into either a kitten or a bunny. Even as far as a neko or bunny girl, respectfully. I was playing around in the kitten form when you found me and took me in. I enjoyed spending the time with you, being your confidant. But eventually my conscious caught up to me after you confessed to your _kitten_ your feelings for a certain miko. So I let the kitten disappear, and comforted you when you were distraught over losing her.

Since Ami found out she has managed to get blood packets for me and Usagi to use when we needed something to feed from. But the vampire inside of me cries out and begs for fresh which I give into once in a great while. Like tonight, which Shadow found me after I had fed. I can eat normal food without a problem and live off of it. But blood fuels the powers that I have as a vampire. And is needed for that much," looking up at her friend to gauge her reaction Rei swallowed a bit. "I wont blame you for hating me after this, or despising me for all I have done. I don't ask for your forgiveness just your understanding."

Laying back on the bed after Rei was finished Makoto thought for a while, giving a wicked smile as she saw Rei twitch out of the corner of her eye. Speaking up after a while, and doing it rather softly to see how well Rei's hearing was. "I don't despise you for all that you had to do to survive. I do wish you had more trust in me to tell me. But I can understand you being scared of me running from you scared. I will say there will be no biting of my neck unless I say otherwise." Standing and walking towards her friend, lifting her right hand to lightly trace over her cheek. "Your still the Rei you were from the moment I met you. Oddly enough I can see why I felt so comfortable with an animal that really did understand everything that I said."

Her grin grew as she saw a soft blush come to Rei's cheeks. "I do believe my _kitten _owes me dinner in the least for sitting in my lap under false pretenses. And a very decent date for learning things about me under false pretenses." Moving closer to Rei almost teasingly brushing up against the other woman Makoto practicly purred as she kept their lips just a breath apart from each other. "That is the term for now. I may change it depending on my mood, my dear pyro." Moving a step back from Rei and towards the handle of the bedroom door Makoto continued to grin. "I'll await your answer since it seems your tongue tied. Feel free to give me a call or to come over to my place anytime you would like."

Shutting the door behind her and disappearing quickly down the temple stairs and towards her home, Makoto laughed softly wondering exactly how the usually over confidante Rei Hino was reacting. Glancing back in the direction of the temple wishing she could be a fly on the wall right now know she left her friend speechless to say the least.

_________________

AN: Yes I know I have yet to update 'Longing'... Got to love the chapter that wont seem to come together there for me. This one here just seemed to come to mind with the pent up need to want to RP. And RP with a certain person. Cant always get what we want I guess. I'll update soon on Longing I promise just need to figure that chapter out and find time other then when I cant really sleep to do so.. -.- fruken work. Anyways R&R ^^ Thankies

PrissRei


	2. Chapter 2

1Completely stunned Rei stood there as the door swung closed behind her friend. Unsure of what to make of her friends sudden advance never have expecting it. Reaching her left hand up to pinch her right forearm she winced at the minor pain it caused letting her know it was far from a dream. Moving slowly away from where she stood, she made her way to her closet and the small hidden fridge there yanking out one of the blood packets while taking note she would need to ask Ami for more. Kicking off her shoes before falling backwards onto her bed letting one of her fangs puncture a hole in the corner of the packet while she suckled idly from it. Willing the vampire inside of her to calm down and not push for her to pounce her friend.

Looking up at her ceiling and thinking over Makoto's words never believing her friend could be that forward to the point of almost kissing her. Giving a slight blush at the fact that she herself almost closed the distance between their lips, only to have Makoto pull away just before she did. Giving a soft growl of uncertainty Rei tossed the empty packet in the general direction of the trash can. Hearing it hit the wall then floor only to cause another growl to come forth at missing. '_What exactly is she looking for? Knowing what I am.. The monster I am... how can she even consider anything with me or the vampire inside?' _

Sighing softly Rei reached up grabbing ahold of one of her pillows to hug close to her as she thought. Snarling lightly at the thought of the Vampire inside, knowing the danger it can be to Makoto and everyone around her if she did loose control of it. Closing her eyes tightly not knowing what to do for sure. Knowing she did want to spend time with the woman get to know her better but not chance her safety. Clenching her jaw lightly as she turned her attention to the vampire. Silently asking for its opinion only to be shocked when it asked to be near Makoto. Taking a deep breath and growling softly at it Rei let the demon know that in no uncertain terms was it to rear its head when Makoto was near. To try anything to woman or to even try to escape its boundaries. Letting it know the vampire had to behave its self if it truly wanted Rei to actually let Makoto close. To try for something more then their usual friendship.

Hugging the pillow tighter Rei allowed a grin to pass over her lips as she got the begrudging agreement from the demon. Knowing she had won a small battle but not the war. She let her thoughts turn to what she would say to Makoto tomorrow and what kind of entrance she would make in front of the other woman. Deciding quickly though that she would give Makoto a run for her money, and show her that one may get pleasantly burned by the pyro. Letting her body finally relax even with the knowledge she had yet to grab a quick shower or change into night clothes Rei slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

________________________

Waking slowly in the morning to pounding on her door and Yuuichirou yelling at her to wake up. Yawning before taking her time to stretch out slowly she glanced at the time only to jack knife in bed realizing it was already early afternoon. "I'm awake Yuuichirou you can stop abusing my poor door. I don't want to have to replace it."

"Hai Rei, just following you grandfathers orders to wake the sleeping beauty of the Hikawa Jinja." Blushing slightly at the thought of Rei laying partially naked on her bed playing through his mind, even though he had yet to see the sight. "There was a phone call for you earlier from Usagi also something about needing to talk to you ASAP."

Growling softly as she stood up, stretching out once more before looking down at herself and wrinkling her nose noticing she was still in her clothes from last night. Sighing slightly in defeat Rei grabbed a change of clothes and the like to go get a shower and dressed for the day. Walking silently to the door during Yuuichirou's little speech she slammed the door open. Glaring at his blushing face from the corner of her eye before she slammed the door shut and headed for the bathrooms. "I'll call her back after I'm finished in the shower. Try peaking like you did the last time and I'll rip your eyes out this time Yuuichirou."

Gulping as quietly as possible but not quiet enough that it didn't catch Rei's attention causing her to smile crookedly. Yuuichirou turned to moved back towards the main part of the temple and to let Rei's grandfather know she was awake. And to keep himself out of trouble with the shrine maiden that was obviously in a foul mood for some reason.

_________________________

Tossing the phone on her bed she sighed slightly. '_Why me? Why does something always come up with Usagi-baka that she needs my help with it?' _Sneering slightly Rei glanced up at the clock annoyed to see it was already passed noon. '_Thank god I convinced her to get Minako and Ami to help her with whatever her issue with Seiya was.'_

Snagging the phone back up off of the bed as she fell back onto it she dialed Makoto's phone number to see if the brunette was at home or off someplace else even though it wouldn't be too hard for Rei to find her once she put her mind to the task. Smiling as the phone was picked up on the second ring she spoke softly. "Hello Mako-chan, it's Rei."

Slightly out of breath from darting to the ringing phone from the other room. Makoto picked it up, grinning as she heard Rei introduce herself on the other end. "Oi hello Rei. I thought you were coming over. But instead you call me out of the blue during the afternoon."

Using her right arm to prop her head up Rei laughed softly. "Yes I do have every intention of coming over. I just didn't want to show up when you weren't there then have to track you down using your delicious scent that keeps haunting me when I least expect it."

Blushing slightly Makoto barely kept herself from stuttering as she glanced over to her clock. "Oh I'm home and you have just fifteen minutes to get your butt over here my _kitten."_

Laughing softly Rei sat up and reached for her shoes to slip them on already having decided to see if she couldn't shock the other girl. "But mistress Mako-chan it takes longer then fifteen minutes to make it from the temple to your apartment. Then this lowly senshi doesn't have permission to enter your humble abode."

"You can have a few extra minutes to get here _kitten._ And you are always welcomed here. I will see you as soon as you get here then Rei-chan." Hanging up the phone as a small smile played about her lips she looked around the apartment figuring she had maybe closer to a half hour before Rei arrived.

Grinning wickedly as she set the phone back on its cradle, Rei stretched out sighing in relief when she felt her back pop a few times. Looking around she decided to make it known she was leaving the temple for the day instead of just pulling a disappearing act. Moving quickly through the temple she hollered out to her grandpa that she was leaving for the day and didn't know when she would be back. Heading for the garden she stopped near the small pond there. '_Just wait Mako-chan. You will see me far sooner then you expect too, just don't have a heart attack.' _Laughing softly Rei disappeared behind a wall of fire from where she stood. Leaving no scorch marks on the ground at all as she did so. Reappearing behind the same wall of fire in Makoto's apartment trying not to laugh outright at the stunned look on the other girls face at her sudden appearance. "Do I get a treat for making it sooner then you thought?"

"Wh-wh..... how did you get here so fast?" She questioned as she about fell over from the severe shock of almost walking straight into Rei who just suddenly appeared in her home.

Snaking her arm out to steady the other senshi Rei couldn't help but let the mischief show in her violet eyes. Pulling Makoto close to her she leaned in to let her breath play teasingly over Makoto's ear. Smiling wickedly to herself as she heard more then felt the other woman's breathing pick up. Whispering softly so even Makoto had to strain to hear her, "Now now Mako-chan I may enjoy having to catch you and hold you close, maybe even," pausing for a moment Rei tilted her head down almost letting her lips come into contact with the soft skin of Makoto's neck. "Nibble a bit on certain parts to see how you would react."

Barely biting back on the small squeak that came to the for at feeling Rei's breath caress her skin. Makoto finally found it in her to pull back a bit out of the trance like state Rei's actions seemed to put her in. Never having thought the miko she knew could be so forward. She had figured on the passionate, Rei had always showed that part of her in anything she devoted herself to. Something Makoto had come to admire and love about the other woman. But the forward teasing was something she hadn't expect and was thrown for a loop. Smiling crookedly to herself she knew two could play this game and she intended to give as good as she got. "Now now my _kitten _I said no biting. Atleast just yet, now no more dodging and explain to me how you got here so fast and almost gave me a heart attack."

_____________

AN:

Yes I know I'm lazy and taking my time x.X Lots of distractions and I swear I'm like a kid with ADD. ^^;;; Anyways enjoy and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for those that did write reviews. I appreciate it.

~Prissrei


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Inside Chapter 3

Rei couldn't help the grin that crossed over her lips at the obvious shock and the attempt of recovery as she released the other girl from her grasp. Taking a step back but not before noting how the other had reacted to her close presence. "It is easy Mako-chan. It is an power allowed by the vampire. As long as I know where I am going and I'm fairly familiar with the place I'm looking to appear into." By now she had turned and was looking more fully at the apartment she had entered. She wasn't going to tell Makoto she had apparently already known what her apartment looked like. That was a given since she had been invited over once before years ago by the girl, not to mention the time she spent inside as the kitten.

But she surely wasn't going to tell her she had stood on the balcony many times and looked in on the darkened room fighting every instinct that told her to come in. She barely noticed the other girls nod from the corner of her eye before she spoke. "So how many other girls have you dropped in on like this?"

The question itself caught her off guard, why it was relevant she didn't know. Any person she fed from she did it in a rather public place in case she picked her target wrong. It was easier for her to slip away having turned to face the girl now she spoke evenly looking in her eyes. "No one else I told you that only you, Ami and Usagi are the only ones of our group that knows." Seeing it look like she was getting nowhere she finally sighed a bit. "On a different subject where would you like to go?"

Rei thought she could literally see Makoto's brain steam while she tried to think. Tilting her head to the side after a minute she finally offered softly. "Since it's too early to go catch dinner how about we walk around and see what catches our attention, or we can walk while discussing what to do." Seeing the barely there nod in agreement Rei leaned forward reaching a hand upwards as she brushed her fingertips gently over the others cheek. "Go get ready then Mako-chan I'll still be here waiting for you to return."

"Hai Rei-chan, I won't be long just need to grab a few things." Darting off the brunette didn't glance back as she ran towards her bedroom doing what Rei was unsure of. Sighing softly Rei just stayed where she was waiting for the other to return rather than following after her. Not fully trusting herself, more so with all the rustling she heard coming from the other room. It sounded to her like Makoto had tried to gather up everything she owned rather than just the few things she claimed she needed. When Makoto came back a bit later Rei could only arch an eyebrow in her direction. She had indeed grabbed a few things of that she didn't lie, but the changing of her clothes hadn't been needed. "Sorry it took so long."

Shaking her head slightly Rei could only grin, yes Makoto had looked good in the shorts she had been wearing before and the tee shirt but the jeans she now sported clung to her like a second skin leaving little to the imagination as to what lay underneath and the shirt itself was cut a just bit low, but not so low it showed everything once again just hinting to Rei what laid underneath. What the other girl had planned even she didn't know but she knew she would enjoy every moment of it. "It's alright Mako-chan I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Shifting towards the door before Makoto had a chance to, Rei pulled it open motioning for the other to exit first before she herself had done so as well. Letting the door click shut behind her, pausing for a bit while Makoto locked her door; once again waiting for Makoto to go first. She thought little about her actions until Makoto spoke up. "Rei-chan you better not be staring at my butt."

Coughing now in surprise the miko couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks at Reis words. Picking up her pace until she was walking next to the thunder born; casting a glance at her before questioning softly. "And what if I was?" She saw the misstep in Makoto's walk making it seem as if the other had stumbled slightly. It caused her to grin even more so.

Flustered as the made it to elevator; entering the contraption as she pressed the button for the bottom floor she all but growled out. "I will have to think of something to do to you later." This in itself caused Rei to snicker, only to get louder as the elevator doors opened and Makoto all but ran from the car leaving Rei standing there. Barely glancing over her shoulder as she made for the exit of the building the brunette called out over her shoulder. "Are you coming or am I to go out on my own?"

Almost yelping in surprise Rei dashed forward to catch up to Makoto reaching out to take the other girls hand in hers as she murmured softly as an excuse for the extra contact. "So I don't end up getting lost without…" Even though she was trying her best to look down cast and sorry for her actions Makoto could see the small smile playing about Rei's lips. _Just like a little kid…_

"Well I can't be losing you in the many crowds on the street." She didn't remove her hand from Rei's as they mingled into the rest of the crowd on the sidewalk. "How would I ever explain to Usagi how I lost the pyro in broad daylight?" The humor in her tone alone let it be known it was a joke and thus something she didn't fully expect to be answered. Pulling gently on Rei's hand she decided what she wanted to do to pass the time and to ensure they didn't get interrupted by any of the other scouts while they were out.

Pointing towards the distant Ferris wheel she suggest softly. "How about we spend our day there?" She didn't wait for Rei's okay she continued on her trek towards the object as well as the entrance to the small amusement park.

This only caused Rei to smile; it had indeed been a while since she had been at an amusement park. So it was bound to be fun since she didn't think she and Makoto had been at one together as of yet. Nodding a bit she picked up her pace so she wasn't being tugged along by the other senshi; as she had been. "Hai that sounds like fun… Don't think we have done that yet." She let her mind drift there was plenty of places she knew she could get into trouble pushing her luck with the other girl.

Makoto for her part had caught the slight change in Rei's voice stopping suddenly as she gave their joined hands a tug pulling the fire senshi to her. Making it look as if she was giving the other woman a hug before whispering in her ear. "You will behave Rei-chan or I may just have to punish you for your naughty thoughts _Kitten_." She smirked feeling Rei shudder against her before she released the hold on her continuing once more for her destination; tugging once more at Rei's hand silently telling her to follow along.

Complying easily Rei once again fell in step next to her, letting her lead the way as she glanced idly around. She couldn't understand why she had mixed feelings of her outing with Makoto. It was something she had been wanting. Or was it just the Vampire wanting the other senshi and she was mixing the two emotions. Something she knew could be easily true; if she hadn't felt something for the senshi before she had been turned. She paid little attention as she paid for their admittance to the park; or was lead towards one of the more popular rides the park boasted. She wanted to know why now that she had her was, was out with Makoto was she suddenly questioning it all. Finally paying attention as they neared the front of the line she glanced curiously around them before questioning softly. "What are we in line for?"

Makoto had known Rei was distracted, the woman had barely paid attention to even paying for them or getting into line. At her question Makoto answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "For one of the rollercoasters; I did ask you what ride you wanted to get onto first and you never answered me." Casting a glance to the other woman Rei couldn't help but grimace when she noticed the annoyed look not only on her face but also in her eyes.

"Gomen…"

Paying little attention to the raven haired girl Makoto herself started glancing around. Maybe she had been wrong when she thought Rei had felt something for her. She had seemed to confess that she did last night but then again it wouldn't be the first time someone told her one thing and did another. "Don't worry about…" Now with her mood off Makoto boarded the ride with the help of the attendant as Rei took the seat next to her. She didn't even notice the ride taking off, nor the twist and turns even though her mood started to lighten as they neared the end of the ride. But not soon enough for her to find the enjoyment the others did. Sighing as they exited the ride she had considered telling Rei that the idea had been all wrong that maybe they shouldn't be more then friends if this was how their first outing alone was going to be.

To make matters worse Makoto herself had initiated it and Rei had accepted. Blinking as her hand was taken once more as the exited the ride Rei glanced at her with a small smile playing about her lips. "How about we head off for another one or we can try one of the side attractions?" Makoto had only nodded if Rei was still willing to try so was she. Letting Rei lead her to wherever she wished she didn't even bat an eye as they got into a longer line then before; noticing that this one seemed to sky rocket passengers upwards at high speeds before bouncing them up and down for a bit as they slowly descended back towards the ground.

Cringing slightly she said nothing it wasn't too much of a secret heights weren't her favorite but Rei had endured the ride she chose so she wouldn't complain too much. As the line drew closer she hid the fact she wanted to shiver violently at the thought of going onto the ride. Once she was lead towards one of the seats with Rei she clung to the other girls hand unwilling to let go. Even as Rei winced at the painful grip she had on her hand. "Mako-chan you need to let go or we can't get onto the ride." The softly spoken words barely had any affect as Rei continued. "I'm going to be right here but if you feel that you can't handle this we will leave and go to a different ride."

Swallowing, she finally nodded as she released her hand hesitantly before moving towards her seat. Taking it as the attendant helped fasten her into the safety harness; another one was helping Rei with the same. Reaching out on instinct Rei took Makoto's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Now just realizing how cold and clammy the appendage felt. Rei didn't get the chance to speak as the ride suddenly jerked the only sign that they were about to be launched skyward. Causing her to yelp as she heard Makoto scream as the ride went up. A squeak escaping the other at each bounce making Rei feel even guiltier about having her go on this ride. She knew the other girl had fears of such but she willfully ignored them.

As the ride landed and the harnesses were released Rei watched as Makoto all but ran from her to escape the current area she was in. Scrambling herself Rei leapt from the ride to follow only to curse at the fact she had indeed managed to lose track of Makoto in such a small park. Tucking her hands into her pockets she glanced around slightly hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl she was supposed to be with.

* * *

AN: Okay finally I've updated.. Its not much sorry but I just managed to get an idea for the storyline. One I really like but doesnt mean everyone else will care for. I'm sorry if theres any grammer issues or what not x.X I should by alrights be asleep I have class in a couple of hours but hey here I am doing what I shouldn't got to love inspiration. I'll be going back through and tweaking things as well, also the next chapters ahead will hold a few different changes since I will be introducing an surprise in the next chapter. Once again please read and review. And I thank you all who have left reviews once again I am sorry I havent been updating as I should I promise to change that.

~Prissre


End file.
